The Closet
by KMK25
Summary: Ginny and Draco find themselves locked in a closet. Three part story read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yep it's all mine, miney mine mine! Well it would be if I were forty, had three kids, lived in England and was the richest woman in England. Unfortunatly I'm not. sigh

Hey, this is a three part story about Ginny and Draco, it's a re-post. Please read and review!

Kristin

Part One: The Closet

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Ginny Weasly said under her breath as she ran down a dark corridor. She had been in the library studying late and now she had to make it back to the Gryffindor common room before Filch found her. Mrs. Norris had passed her a few feet back and Ginny knew Filch couldn't be far behind. She ran to the closest door and threw it open. It happened to be a broom cupboard, but Ginny didn't care. As soon as she was in she bolted the door. She let out a long sigh and slid down the door, falling into a sitting position on the floor.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice drawled.

Ginny groaned inwardly and said, "Ginny Weasly."

"Weasel! What are you doing in here?" The deep voice demanded.

"I could ask the same of you Ferret!" The red head retorted.

"I asked first." Draco Malfoy said as he lit his wand so he could see her.

"Well I asked second and two is more than one so you have to tell me first." Ginny said quickly. Growing up with six brothers had taught Ginny to have some great comebacks. You had to be strong in a household of boys, all older than you.

Draco huffed and said, "I'm hiding from Pansy."

"Parkinson?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Do you know any other Pansy's at the school?" Draco asked irritably.

"You don't have to be so nasty to me I was just asking. Why are you hiding from Pansy?" Ginny asked with interest.

"None of your business, now why are you here?"

"I'm hiding from Filch. He won't be looking for me anymore so I'll be going. Good luck with the hiding." Ginny said as she tried to open the door. "Damn it! It's locked!" Ginny said in frustration.

"Oh is the littlest Weasel weak? Let ME show you how it's done." Draco stood up and walked two feet to the door and tried the handle. It didn't turn.

"See I told you it's stuck." Ginny said with a triumphant smirk.

Draco was franticly trying to open the door, kicking and turning the knob.

"Well Little Weasel, it seems you've forgotten that we're wizards, that's what happens when you spend too much time with nasty mudblood's like Granger."

"Do not talk about Hermionie in that way!" Ginny snarled, before smacking Draco across the face.

"Damn Weasly that hurt!"

"It was supposed to." She said in a serious tone. "Open the door so I can get out Malfoy."

"Alohamora" Draco said, nothing happened.

"Stand back and see how it's done." Ginny said impatiently. "Alohamora" she repeated. Nothing happened.

"See Weasly we're stuck in here."

"We can't be!" Ginny said desperately, her eyes scanning the closet for another means of escape.

"Face it Littlest Weasly, we're stuck in a closet!" Draco said in exasperation. He ran his hands through his hair, leaving his bangs standing up at odd angels.

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh and sat down as far away from Draco as she could, hands on her face, muttering to herself about how she always had the worst luck.

Draco sighed too and sat on the other side of the closet. He wasn't thrilled to be locked in a closet with anyone, but he was happy that he was stuck in the closet with one of Hogwarts prettiest witches; even if she was a Weasly.

After ten minutes of silence, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Weasly, it doesn't seem like we're getting out of here any time soon so how about we try getting along?" Draco asked. He had to push all of his Malfoy pride to the side when asking this question.

"Why?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm bored, plus don't you think it would piss your brother off if he knew we had a civilized conversation?" Draco asked.

"Why would I want to piss my brother off?" Ginny asked coolly.

"I don't know he just seems over protective of you, and anyway, do you know how hard it was for me to ask you to get along?" Draco asked starting to get annoyed.

"Alright Malfoy, we'll get along for now, but when we're out of the closet our 'relationship' is back to normal. Now how did you know I wanted to piss Ron off?" Ginny asked.

"I heard the two of you arguing about weather or not you should date Seamus Finnegan before the quidditch match." Draco said truthfully. "You seemed pretty mad at him."

"Yeah, I was. He thinks that I'm still a little girl who can't look after herself. He should know I can hold my own! I mean he was there when I preformed the bat boogey hex on you!" Ginny said with excitement.

"Yeah I try not to think about that." Draco said with a small smile.

Ginny laughed. "Sorry about that but I was really mad, I've got a pretty bad temper when I'm angry." Ginny said apologetically.

"Hey don't worry about it I've heard all red heads have terrible tempers." Draco said with a real smile.

"You know, you're not so bad when you're not trying to act all deatheatery." Ginny said truthfully.

"Thanks, I guess." Draco said. "You do know that I'd never become a deatheater, right?" He asked with concern.

"Well now I do." Ginny said with a smile. "How come?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess I don't want to be the man my father is. My father has always had a strong influence on me; I always wanted to be just like him. Then he went to Azkaban, and I just thought to myself, I don't want to be like that, I don't want to murder innocent people, hell I can barely squash a bug without feeling guilty!" Draco stated.

"I know how you feel, I'm the first female born to the Weasly's in over a hundred years or something. Apparently I'm supposed to be this amazing person when I get older. I'm supposed to be really powerful and have a load of kids, but what if I don't? I don't want to have a huge family like mine, I mean sure it's never dull, but I only want like three or four kids. Everyone expects me to have like ten and I will NOT put myself through ten pregnancy's can you imagine the stretch marks that'll leave?" Ginny asked.

"I guess you do understand, and Ginny, you already are very powerful. I bet if we dueled you'd beat me." Draco said truthfully.

"I don't know I'm really nothing special." Ginny said, still unconvinced.

Draco walked over to where Ginny was and sat down right in front of her. He reached his hands out and took her face in his hands, and stared into her dark blue eyes.

"You are special, and don't ever forget it. It doesn't matter if you don't do great things nor have ten kids. It doesn't matter if you don't live up to your family's expectations, because you are a brilliant witch and a beautiful one for that matter." Draco finished, still not letting go of her face.

Ginny's blue orbs filled with tears. The salty substance trickled down her cheeks and onto Draco's hands. He leant in and captured her lips with his own. She didn't push him away; in fact she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Draco moved them so that Ginny was lying on the ground, he on top of her. They didn't break their kisses until both had run out of breath a good ten minutes later. The two lay panting. Both of their lips swollen, eyes lust filled.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." Draco said starting to get up.

Ginny grabbed his back and said, "It's just as much my fault as yours. I would have told you to stop if I wanted you to."

"Ginny, I don't want you to be a quick snog, I want you to be my girlfriend." Draco said.

"Okay that's great, but we'll have to keep it secret, if you think I have a bad temper wait 'till you see all the Weasly's angry together!" Ginny said.

"Okay." Draco said, once again capturing her lips in his own.

Draco slipped his hands under Ginny's shirt, feeling his way up until he touched one of her mediums sized breasts. They were neither too small nor too big. He decided she must be around a size B or C.

Ginny gasped in surprise. Her nipples were getting hard just from his touch. She groaned into his mouth.

"Mmm more Draco." Ginny's throaty moans aroused Draco, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

Ginny ran her hands along Draco's chiseled chest, having discarded his shirt moments before. He gasped when her fingers scratched at his erect nipples. The two continued kissing and touching one another for a long time.

The two broke apart, both panting for breath.

"Ginny Weasly you are one of the best kissers Hogwarts has to offer!" Draco complimented.

"You're not too bad yourself." Ginny said with a smirk."

"It's 3:30 AM!" Draco exclaimed after looking at his watch.

"Wow, we've been stuck here for a long time, what if we never get out?" Ginny asked, a little worried.

"Well then we won't have to deal with people telling us our relationship is wrong. Plus is it really so bad staying in here with me?" Draco asked with a pout.

"No, but I do want to sleep, plus we have classes, and you're head boy, what will people say if you're found in a closet with me?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares what they say! I'll tell them that I just snogged the best girl in the world." Draco exclaimed in a carefree manner.

"Yeah well I still need a good nights sleep, I just wish the door would open!"

As if on cue the door swung open.

"I can't believe that all we had to do was wish for the door to open and we would have been let out!" Draco said clearly annoyed at the cupboard.

"Well look on the bright side, we talked and snogged, and now we're going to have a secret relationship! I think everything worked out fine." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right. Well you better get to bed before I decide to dock points from you for staying out past curfew." Draco joked.

"Oh you're one to talk 'Mr. Head boy who just snogged me senseless in the dead of night in a closet!'" Ginny shot back good with good humor.

"You win. But we should go to bed it's late."

"Or early." Ginny retorted.

"Or early." Draco agreed. "In any case, we should go to bed."

He leaned towards he and placed a soft kiss on her lips before heading towards the Heads common room. Ginny turned the other way and walked towards the Gryffindor common room, thinking about her night, and Draco.

A/N: I have the other two parts written, I'll have them up as soon as I get some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confessions

"Well I find history of magic quite entertaining. All you have to do is listen and some very interesting things can be learned." Hermionie Granger, also Hogwarts head girl, droned to Ginny Weasly.

Ginny glanced at her watch for the thousandth time in the past ten minutes. She hadn't absorbed a word Hermionie had uttered. Ginny was late. She was supposed to meet Draco Malfoy for a date, but their relationship was secret so Ginny couldn't tell Hermionie that she needed to meet Draco.

"Yeah, I completely agree." Ginny said vaguely. "Listen Hermionie, I've got to go uh do something for quidditch, I'll talk to you later." Ginny lied.

"Oh, alright, well, bye then." Hermionie said with a smile.

"Bye." Ginny muttered as she raced out of Gryffindor common room.

Ginny ran down towards the dungeons where she was supposed to meet Draco for their date.

"Where do you think you're going?" An oily voice demanded.

Ginny groaned inwardly.

'I always have the worst luck.' She thought to herself, before saying,

"Hello Professor Snape, I was just taking a jog around the castle to get into shape for the quidditch season." She lied off the top of her head.

"Miss Weasly there is absolutely no excuse to be running in the hall! Ten points from Gryffindor, Now get out of here!" Snape snapped.

"But Professor I just need to go down the corridor to check something." Ginny tried desperately.

"Oh and what might that be?" Snape asked with a malevolent smile.

"Err, well I uh…" Ginny spluttered.

"Why hello Professor Snape" A cold voice drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy, why aren't you in your dormitory?" Snape questioned his favorite student.

"Well I was patrolling the hallways, since I am head boy, and I heard you talking to Weasly. I'm sure you're very busy. Would you like me to deduct the proper amount of points from her? I'll be sure that she goes straight back to her common room." Draco said sweetly.

"How nice of you to offer Draco." Snape said. " That would be a great help to me seeing as I have to give Potter some extra potions lessons at this very moment." Snape said with a sly grin.

"Well have a good night Professor." Draco said as Snape walked away.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Ginny exclaimed loudly once Snape was out of earshot.

"Hey, no problem." Draco said as he leaned down to kiss Ginny on the lips.

"Are you seriously going to take points from Gryffindor?" Ginny asked once they broke apart for air.

"Have I ever missed an opportunity to dock points from Gryffindor?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Well it's partially your fault that I bumped into Snape down here. It was YOUR idea to meet in the dungeons after all." Ginny said with a pout.

"Oh alright, I wont take any points, besides I bet Potter will have lost about twenty points by the end of the night and no one will even realize that I didn't take the points away."

"Thank you." Ginny said with a triumphant grin and pecked Draco on the lips.

"Let's go inside the classroom." Draco said after Ginny kissed him.

"Yeah that sounds great." Ginny said with enthusiasm as she followed Draco into the dark classroom.

"Lumos" Draco said clearly.

Ginny looked around in awe. There were small lights hanging from the ceiling, giving the room a romantic glow. In the center of the room, a table for two was set.

Draco helped Ginny into one of the chairs and pushed her in before moving to the other side of the table and sitting down himself.

"Draco! It's wonderful!" Ginny said giddily.

"Thanks. I wanted everything to be just right considering it is our four-month anniversary tonight." Draco said with a smile.

Food suddenly appeared on the table and the two began to eat.

"Can you believe that we've been together for four months and nobody has suspected anything yet?" Ginny stated.

"I know. I realize that some of our friends are rather dim, but Granger is supposed to be the smartest witch in the school, and she hasn't even figured us out!" Draco said happily.

The two talked for a while longer.

"I have a surprise for you." Draco said.

"Ooh what is it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Draco said with his trademark smirk.

"Fine! Meany." Ginny joked.

Draco took Ginny's hand in his own and walked towards the back of the room. He touched the wall with his wand three times, and suddenly the wall split in two, leading them to an old ballroom.

"What is this Draco?" Ginny asked in awe.

"This is the old ballroom used for dances back when the founders of the school were alive." Draco told Ginny.

The room was circular, and had a large, wooden floor. Draco said, "music" and all of a sudden a slow song played.

"Would you care to join me for a dance?" Draco asked politely.

"It would be my honor." Ginny said with a mock proper tone.

The two swirled around the room, Ginny's body pressed so close against Draco's, you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

"This is absolutely wonderful, thank you so much. I love it." Ginny whispered into Draco's neck. Her cool breath sent shivers down Draco's spine and he pulled her closer.

"Anything for you." He whispered into her ear. His hot breath on her ear made Ginny shiver.

Without a word, Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny firmly on the lips. Her arms swiftly wrapped around his neck, the two still fused together by their mouths.

Draco walked forward so that Ginny was up against a wall. She wrapped her legs around his waste, still kissing him.

Draco's tongue swept over Ginny's lips, and Ginny's lips parted automatically. Their tongues entwined in a war against the others. Ginny's hands moved to Draco's shirt and unbuttoned it. He let go of her for a moment so that he could slip the shirt all the way off.

Ginny ran her hands up and down his firm chest, scratching at his erect nipples, making him moan in pleasure.

Draco began to pull off Ginny's shirt, their lips breaking contact only long enough for Draco to pull the shirt over Ginny's head, giving both of them time to breath.

Draco couldn't stop staring at Ginny in just her black lace bra.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"I just can't believe how beautiful you are." Draco said, still dazed by her."

"Oh, shut up. I'm not beautiful. You're just saying that." Ginny said in a tone that made Draco realize she believed that she really wasn't pretty.

"But you truly are! I mean look at your skin! It's so smooth!"

"It's really pale, and makes me look like a ghost."

Draco ignored her comment.

"And your hair, it's so silky and long, and a beautiful color."

"It's as red as an apple, not very attractive."

"Shut up. You're body is amazing. Your legs go on forever," he said as he ran a hand up her smooth legs. "Your stomach is flat and strong." Draco said in a hungry tone as he moved his hands along her stomach. Your breasts are the perfect size for my hand." His hands traveled all the way up her stomach and cupped her breasts.

"You are beautiful, and don't ever think otherwise." Draco purred in her ear.

"Thank you." Ginny whispered before capturing his lips with her own.

"Do you want to go back to the heads common room? It'll be more comfortable there." Draco said with a hint in his voice.

"That is the most marvelous idea since sliced bread!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Here put on my cloak, let's go." Draco said sweetly as he took her hand.

The two walked to the heads common room, and stopped in front of a picture of a dragon.

"Gryffindor." Draco said clearly.

"Gryffindor?" Ginny questioned with obvious amusement.

"Granger picked it." Draco said bitterly.

"Oh is poor Draco sulking because he didn't get to use 'Slytherin' as the password?" Ginny teased.

"Oh you!" Draco stated with slight annoyance. Ginny quickly pecked him on the lips.

The kiss turned more intense, and the two ended up inside the heads common room, lips fused together.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A voice screamed. A voice Ginny knew all too well.

"Oh uh hey Ron, I can explain…" Ginny tried.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" Ron demanded of Draco. Ron had walked up to Draco and was pointing his wand at him.

"Now Ron, I'm sure there's an explanation for all this right? They were probably playing a joke on us." Harry tried.

"Yeah Ron, you know that Ginny wouldn't date Malfoy." Hermionie added.

"Why don't you let Ginny speak for herself?" Ginny questioned, her temper rising.

"Yeah she has a mind of her own, she's not ten years old." Draco said angrily to the golden trio.

"Fine Ginny explain." Ron spat.

"Well for the past four months I've been secretly dating Draco." She said calmly.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Do you know any other Draco's Potter?" Draco asked with a smirk. For a boy who escaped Voldemort six times, he really was rather dim.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN DATING THIS SLIME BALL FOR FOUR MONTHS!" Ron shouted.

"RON HE IS NOT A SLIMEBALL SO SHUT UP, AND I CAN MAKE MY OWN DESCISIONS THANK YOU VERY MUCH, SO GO TAKE YOUR OPINIONS AND SHOVE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!"

"OH YEAH? WELL UHH…" Ron said, unable to come up with a better comeback.

"Look Weasel, your sister is a big girl and can take care of herself, stop being an overprotective brother and let her date whomever she wants!" Draco said calmly.

"YOU ARE A BASTARD!" Ron yelled. "ALL YOU WANT IS TO SHAG HER AND DUMP HER YOU MORON."

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME? WELL I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE HER! YES YOU HEARD RIGHT I LOVE HER SO WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Draco shouted.

His last speech left everyone in the room speechless.

A/N: Hey! Okay I want to thank everyone for their review! It makes my day, and I know that this is probably really corny but I'm a corny person, what can I say? Ok so review and make me happy! T

Thanks,

Kristin


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story, I sort of forgot about it… oops. Well Here's the third chapter, I don't know if I'll add an epilogue, if you want one I will, if not then less work for me! Please read and review!

Kristin

Chapter 3: I Love You

"Youuu love me?" Ginny stuttered.

"Yeah I do love you Ginny. I didn't want to tell you like this, but it sort of just slipped out." Draco said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you too!" She exclaimed and ran to Draco, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Ahem, Ginny, you're too young to be in love, now come with me." Ron said, his voice considerably calmer than before.

"Ronald Weasly, I am not going anywhere, now bugger off and let me enjoy this very special moment." Ginny replied with a glare.

"She's right Ron, we should leave them be." Harry said as he moved to exit the room.

"I am not leaving my kid sister in here with THAT thing!" Ron exclaimed in outrage.

"Oh honestly Ronald, I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm kicking you out of the heads common room." With that Hermionie grabbed Ron's arm into an iron grip and dragged him out of the room, spluttering and kicking all the while.

"Good luck Ginny, you too Malfoy." Hermionie said as she closed the common room door.

"Ginny, I really do love you, I'm just sorry I couldn't have done something more special for you." Draco stated.

"Draco, it was perfect. Don't worry so much. I love you too." Ginny leaned in and kissed him again.

The two started towards Draco's room, attached by the lips. Draco threw Ginny onto the bed and he climbed on top of her. Ginny kissed his neck, biting and nipping his sensitive skin until he uttered a moan.

Ginny pulled his shirt off of him, her hands roaming over his fit chest.

Draco pulled Ginny's shirt over her head and stared at her bra-covered chest. His hands moved to her back and undid her bra.

Draco's lips found their way to her breasts, licking and sucking her erect nipples.

"Mmm more!" Ginny said as she arched her chest upwards, farther into Draco's mouth.

Ginny groaned as Draco removed his mouth from her breasts.

"You liked that huh?"

"What do you think?" Ginny asked, impatient for him to tease her breasts more.

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco began to lick her neck, finding a particularly sensitive spot and sucking lightly.

Ginny had had enough. She flipped Draco so that she was on top of him. Her small hands made fast work of his belt and undid the zipper to his pants, and slid his pants off of his body.

"You have too many clothes on." Draco's husky voice said before unzipping her pants and throwing them to the floor.

Ginny gave Draco a seductive smile before sliding his boxers down to his knees. She took his hard cock in her hands and lowered her mouth to its tip before sucking it.

"Ginny, Mmm Ginny, more!" Draco's eyes had turned a dark gray, his eyelids opening and closing. "Yeah, just like that." Suddenly he pulled his cock out of her mouth, and flipped them over.

"My turn." He growled softly, before ripping her panties off of her. His mouth found her wet center and began to lick it, his long fingers entering her easily.

Ginny was in heaven. "Yes, just like that yes, DRACO!" Ginny moaned loudly as she came into his mouth.

"Ginny" Ginny looked at Draco.

"Yes." Ginny said, giving him permission.

Draco didn't waste any time, he muttered a quick contraceptive spell, and then he entered Ginny.

She was so tight, Ginny wasn't a virgin, having lost her virginity to Dean Thomas the year before, but she hadn't had sex in a while and it was a little painful.

Draco stayed still until he felt her squirming below him.

He pulled his cock out of her and slammed it back in. He could feel himself getting close, so he reached down and twisted Ginny's clit. A moment later she climaxed, bringing Draco with her.

"That was amazing!" Ginny said in a tired voice. The two were lying, their limbs tangled together under the covers.

"Yeah, it sure was." Draco said with a content smile.

"We really should do that more often!" Ginny said with a smirk.

"I think I'd like that." Draco murmured.

"Well we have plenty of time now, unless of course you're too tired…" Ginny said with a seductive smirk.

"That is not even possible!" To prove his point he rolled on top of Ginny's small body and rubbed his erection against her thigh.

Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny soundly on the lips. The kiss was just starting to get heated when they heard a tapping on the window.

"Damn that ruddy owl, who could possibly be writing me?" Draco pondered. He stood up, taking the sheets with him and unlatched the window.

"Uh, Gin, Draco said, it's a howler, from your mom I think…" Draco said cautiously.

"Oh shit! Ron must have told her about us! That wanker! When I get my hands on him he's SO going to pay!" Ginny said sitting up slightly, pulling the sheets with her.

"Do you want to open it, or should I?" Asked Draco.

"I'll do it, and no matter what she says, remember that I love you, and that's all that matters." Ginny said, her eyes locked on Draco's. Ginny's small hands tore the howler open and at once a shrill voice screamed,

"Ginerva Molly Weasly, what were you thinking? He is a Malfoy, Weasly's and Malfoy's do NOT get along. He may be handsome, but he doesn't care for you! All he wants is your body, and if you give it to him, Merlin help me, I will kill you! Your father nearly had a heart attack when Ronald owled us your 'news' You were lucky that he didn't die right there on the spot!"

And then the letter exploded into a thousand little pieces. Both Ginny and Draco were silent for what felt like an eternity, until Draco said

"I didn't know your name was Ginerva."

"Yeah, well I don't like it very much…" Ginny answered, and then the two started laughing. Neither knew what was so funny, but they were laughing so hard that tears streamed out of their eyes and their stomach's hurt. This laughter let each of them know that no matter what their families said, they would stay together, and love each other.

The year went by, Draco and Ginny remained together, much to the disgust of Ron as well as the rest of the Weasly clan. When Draco's parents found out, their reaction was quite similar to that of Molly Weasly's. Although they did say, _"Well at least you chose a 'pureblood' for your girlfriend."_

It was June, and the seventh years had finished their NEWTS, Ginny and Draco were sitting together under a tree near the lake.

"It's so beautiful out here." Ginny said, her eyes on the deep blue lake.

"Yeah it is." Draco replied, barely listening to what Ginny was saying.

"Draco Malfoy, what is wrong with you, I've been talking and you are just staring off into space, now tell me what's wrong!" Ginny demanded. Ginny could be very scary at times, more scary than Voldemort himself, thought Draco.

"I was just thinking that next year you'll be here at Hogwarts, and I'll be in my auror training classes. How are we going to stay together?" Draco's eyes held fear, something Ginny had never seen him show before.

"Well we'll owl each other, and you can visit me on Hogsmede weekends, and I know of this great secret passage that leads to the shrieking shack, we can meet there maybe!" Ginny said, her voice sounding cheerful and unafraid, but deep down she was as scared as Draco was about their relationship.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Draco answered, sounding somewhat convinced. He had a gleam in his eye that he got only when he had something planned, something Ginny usually liked. "Let's not think about it now, why don't we go for a swim?"

Before Ginny could answer, Draco picked her up and threw her into the lake, clothes and all. Before she resurfaced, Draco summoned something from his room and put it into his pocket before jumping in after Ginny.

"You bloody git! What in Merlin's name did I do to be thrown into the lake?" Ginny asked happily.

"I wanted to see you wet!" Draco replied.

"This morning's shower wasn't enough for you?" Ginny asked sweetly, remembering how a few hours earlier Draco had joined her in the shower and they had shagged.

"Apparently not." Draco said with a smile. He closed the small distance between them and kissed Ginny tenderly.

"I love you, you know that right?" Draco said sincerely.

"Yes, I know, and I love you." Ginny said back.

Draco reached his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Ginny Weasly, will you marry me?"

Ginny was speechless.

"Ginny?" Draco asked, now unsure why he had asked, she obviously didn't want to marry him.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you, but I'm still in school." Ginny stated.

"Yeah, but we can be engaged for a year, and after you graduate we can get married."

"That sounds wonderful." Ginny said as she beamed up at her now fiancé.

Draco leaned down and rested his lips against hers, and whispered, "I love you."

The End

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, reviews mean the world to me! Please read and review this chapter!

Thanks!

Kristin


End file.
